Feliz cumpleanos Mattie
by HikariRiverIshidaSage
Summary: Es 1ro de junio y es cumpleanos de Canada... pero nadie recordara este dia... o si?  hhehehe, un fic por el cumple d nuestro kerido canadiense espero k les guste, oh si.. con un poco de Americest, RusCan y... RusPol implicito al final xDD  disfruten


Feliz cumpleanos Mattie.

Desperto lentamente apagando la ruidosa alarma que era la causa de su abrupto despertar. Hundiendo su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada se envolvió con las cobijas deseando simplemente volver a dormirse.

-Tengo hambre…-murmuro una vocecita a su lado.

Ignorándola se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la vocecita cerro sus ojos con toda la intención de dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Hazme de comer...—murmuro la misma vocecita al tiempo que era agitado.

Suspirando resignado y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir por más que lo intentara, hecho las cobijas a un lado sentándose y viendo al oso causante de su despertar que le devolvió la mirada con sus negros ojos.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunto el oso ladeando su cabeza inocentemente.

-Soy Canadá, tu dueño—murmuro resignado parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Abriendo el refrigerador observo brevemente el calendario pegado en la puerta de este, y le envió una mirada fría antes de abrir la puerta, tomar el salmón dentro del refrigerador y cerrar la puerta fuertemente.

Poniendo miel de maple en el salmón puso el salmón en el plato de kumajiro en el piso y vio como el oso empezaba a comer sin dirigirle ninguna palabra más. Ni si quiera un breve feliz cumpleaños.

Volviendo su mirada al calendario una vez más confirmo que efectivamente era 1ro de julio, su cumpleaños y ni si quiera había recibido una sola llamada.

No sabía por qué se sorprendía la verdad, había pasado por este día muchas veces y cada año, cada maldito año era lo mismo. No recibía una llamada de su supuesta familia o de sus supuestos amigos, pero no podía culparlos realmente seguramente se encontraban muy ocupados viviendo sus ocupadas vidas como para recordar que si quiera existía.

A pesar de que este año, como tantos otros en realidad, habían prometido y jurado fervientemente que no lo olvidarían por nada del mundo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba solo, dándole de comer a su oso y observando cómo este comía.

No había querido hacerlo realmente, no había querido subir sus esperanzas, pero por un momento, por un segundo fugaz, realmente creyó que este año recordarían y si quiera recibiría una llamada, ¿acaso era mucho pedir una sola llamada?

Con lagrimas en los ojos que sabia no podría parar se dirigió a su habitación con el propósito de encerrarse en ella todo el día… y todos los días que pudiera, no es como si alguien fuera a notarlo.

Pero unos fuertes golpes en su puerta detuvieron su subida por las escaleras. Sorprendido detuvo su avance y dirigió su mirada a la puerta principal de la cual volvieron a sonar unos fuertes golpes solo que esta vez acompañados de unos gritos.

-¡VAMOS MATTIE ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ¡NO PUEDES DEJAR AL HEROE ESPERANDO!

-¿Alfred?—susurro sorprendido sin moverse de su lugar en las escaleras.

-¡BOODY GIT! DEJA DE GRITAR QUE MOLESTARAS A LOS VECINOS.

-Inglaterra mon amu, pero si tu estas gritando más fuerte.

-¿A-Arthur? ¿P-papa?—susurro empezando a dar pequeños pasos hacia abajo.

-Ósea, como que no entiendo por qué vinimos Liet, si tenemos que estar soportando a estos gritones, y cuidado con mí regalo que es el más fabuloso de todos.

-Buajajaja, seguro que a birdie la gustara mas mi awesome regalo que tu seguramente completamente femenino regalo.

-¡Cuidado con la comida aru!

-Deberíamos romper la puerta para asegurarnos que Canadá está bien, da?

-¡British git, estoy aburrido desu yo, haz algo!

-Ve, ve, Alemania, ¿que tal si Mateo se cayó de la cama y esta lastimado?—lloriqueo.

-¡FELICIANO DEJA DE LLORIQUIAR Y SUELTA AL MACHO PATATAS!

-¡Que lindo te vez Roma-chan!

Para estos momentos corría apresuradamente atravesando la sala y abrió la puerta de un tirón mostrando el desastre que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado.

-Ah, por fin nos abres Mattie—sonrió su hermano con la mano levantada-¿M-Mattie?—pregunto viendo como el otro los vea con los cachetes inflados y las lagrimas empezaban a amontonarse en sus ojos.

-Buajajajaja, hola birdie, el fabuloso yo vino a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-¿Estas bien Matthew?—pregunto Arthur viendo sus lagrimas.

-Mon petit, no hay razón para llorar.

-¡Buuuuaaaa! –ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes se aventó a los brazos de su hermano que gustoso lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

-Ya, ya, no llores Mattie, creías que lo habíamos olvidado, ¿verdad? Pero un héroe siempre recuerda sus promesas—susurro reconfortantemente conduciéndolo hacia dentro sin soltar el abrazo seguido de todos demás países.

-¡Como que es esto! ¡No, no, no, no podemos hacer una fiesta en una casa que no está decorada! ¡Liet como que ve a comprar las cosas!

-P-pero… P-Po…

-¡Ve!

-Hai, hai—susurro Liet derrotado saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Dónde está la cocina, aru? Yo y Kiku haremos mas comida por qué no bastara con la que traje, aru—Japon a su lado asintió con una cámara en las manos.

-Yo puedo hacer una rica pasta, ve—se apunto rápidamente Italia con Romano detrás de el.

-Yo los llevare y así puedo hacer a mon petit Matthieu un delicioso pastel de cumpleaños—sonrió Francia conduciéndolos a la cocina.

-Mattie, Mattie, deja de llorar por favor, es tu cumpleaños y no me gusta verte llorando—susurro Alfred besando sus lagrimas.

-Creí… creí que lo habían olvidado…

-Pues no lo hicimos y estamos aquí para celebrar, feliz cumpleaños Mattie.

-¡Si, feliz cumpleaños desu yo! ¡Te traje un regalo! ¿¡Ahora reconoces a Sealand como nación desu yo!

-Peter, se cortes—sonrió Finlandia tomando la mano del niño y alejándolo del par.

-¡Pero mama!

-Escucha a tu madre Peter—dijo Suecia cargando al niño y ayudando a su esposa y a Polonia a acomodar los muebles para hacer espacio para la fiesta.

-¡WAAAAA, LETONIA SALVAME DESU YO!—llamo el niño a su amigo que lo ayudo a bajar de los brazos de su padre sin dejar de temblar.

-Matthew, estoy feliz de que nuestra visita te alegre Matthew…. P-pero… ¿n-no crees q-que sería mejor s-si te vistieras correctamente?—susurro Inglaterra evitando su mirada sonrojado.

-¿De qué hablas Arthur? así se ve bien—sonrió Hungría sin dejar de tomar foto a la pareja con Austria que suspiraba a su lado resignadamente.

-¿Vestirme correctamente?—susurro Matthew volteando hacia abajo para descubrir sorprendido que se encontraba usando solo sus bóxers y una camisa de Alfred que le quedaba excesivamente grande.

-Yo creo que Matthew se encuentra bien así, da—sonrió Rusia viendo las descubiertas piernas del canadiense con su habitual sonrisa.

Alfred viendo la mirada del otro abrazo posesivamente a Matthew tratando de esconderlo de la lasciva mirada del ruso.

-El es mío maldito commie—susurro dirigiendo su mirada furiosa al ruso que solo sonrió inocentemente.

-Da, pero las cosas se pueden perder—sonrió dando un aura peligrosa.

-vamos Matthew, dejemos a estos locos pelearse—suspiro Arthur tomando la mano del rubio y sacándolo del posesivo agarre del otro para dirigirse escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Minutos después, después de un rápido baño y vestido con su sudadera roja favorita, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos se dirigió otra vez escaleras abajo donde Arthur se había dirigido hacia unos minutos indicándole que no saliera hasta que fuera por él.

Y ahora de la mano de este y con los ojos vendados se pararon en el rellano de las escaleras.

-¿A-Arthur todo bien?—pregunto ansioso por quitarse la venda.

-Si, todo bien—susurro la voz de Arthur mientras sentía como sus manos empezaban deshacer la venda.

-¿Arthur…?

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEANOS CANADA!—la imagen de todas las naciones al final de las escaleras, una gran pancarta firmada por todos ellos, y su sala decorada de rojo y blanco con varios globos repartidos por todo el lugar fue la primera imagen que registraron sus ojos cuando la venda fue quitada de estos.

Sin poder evitarlo se soltó llorando nuevamente de la felicidad.

Y en unos segundos Alfred se encontraba nuevamente a su lado secando sus lágrimas y susurrando reconfortantes palabras en sus oídos.

-Gracias, gracias a todos—agradeció Matthew entre hipidos mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

El día paso rápidamente, entre risas, peleas, comiendo pastel y abriendo los regalos.

Para cuando se habían dado cuenta ya era de noche y a todos los asistentes se les ofreció una habitación en la enorme casa que todos aceptaron gustosos de tener que regresar a sus países a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¿Te la pasaste bien Mattie?—susurro Alfred camino a su habitación.

-Si, muy bien, gracias Al—susurro de vuelta Matt abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Ah, por fin llegaste camarada, me estaba cansando de esperar—dijo una voz desde el interior sorprendiendo a la pareja.

-¿I-Ivan?—pregunto Matthew viendo al oi-morado que estaba sentado tranquilamente en su cama.

-Da, creí que como regalo podría hacer a Canadá parte de Rusia—sonrió tranquilamente como si nada.

-¿Q-que?—se sonrojo completamente tratando de esconderse en el pecho de Alfred que una vez mas lo abrazo posesivamente.

-Fuera de aquí commie, el no quiere ser parte de nada—siseo furiosamente viendo al ruso que se paró de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Da, da, cuando Amerika se aburra de él puede dármelo entonces—sonrió el rubio pasando a su lado para salir de la habitación y causando un involuntaria escalofrió en Matthew que se escondió aun mas en los brazos de Alfred que lo apretaron aun mas.

-Nunca maldito conmine.

-Je, ya veremos camarada—sonrió el ruso dando la vuelta y alejándose por el pasillo—sah, estoy aburrido creo que iré a molestar al camarada Polonia—fue lo último que se oyo por parte del ruso que se perdió al doblar la esquina.

Alfred con una última mirada furiosa metió a ambos en la habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

-¿Estás bien Mattie?—pregunto al rubio en sus brazos.

-Estoy bien Alfred—susurro levantando la mirada para ver los ojos azules del otro—Alfred… ¿realmente te aburrirías de mí y me dejarías?

-Nunca Mattie, nunca—susurro de vuelta inclinándose para darle un corto beso en los labios—te amo.

-Yo también te amo—susurro Matthew sintiendo como era empujado suavemente en la cama con el oji-azul poniéndose sobre él.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mattie—susurro Alfred volviendo a besarlo y empezando a meter sus manos por debajo de su sudadera.

Y mientras sentía como sus pantalones empezaban a ser abiertos no puedo más que pensar que este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

Fin.


End file.
